candyboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Box Wiki:Manual of Style
Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. holds a quality standard to produce quality articles to our people. If they are not met, the article must be revised. Page Layout All articles should consist of an infobox— Other, Enemy, and Weapon— as well as an introduction section. Sections should also be added where and when necessary. The only exceptions are those categorized under "Candy Box", aniwey, cheats, etc. Infoboxes Infoboxes should be added to all main content articles. Each type of primary content article has its own form of designated infobox. ;Weapons :This infobox is for all weapons and swords, categorized as "weapons". Under "image" should go the ASCII, with no spaces to the left of the image. The infobox also contains a quote, which is said when the weapon is given to you. Then cost and power are also provided. ;Enemies :This infobox is for all enemies, including bosses. For bosses, however, the size should be redone via the ASCII. ;Other :This infobox is for articles irrelevant to weapons or enemies. Introduction The introductions are a first and possibly second line of an article, before any sections and after the infobox in source mode. It should have an article in some cases (the, a, an), followed by the name of the page in bold. Do not use font-weight:bold/ Instead, use ' around the word. Then, a brief description should be given. Article Titles The titles of articles are to be written as they are in the game. As such, majority of titles will be lowercase. For example, the lollipop farm refers to "Lollipop farm" rather than "Lollipop Farm". The same is stressed for all swords and weapons, as the title "sword" varies after the later swords. Currency, however, 'must' be plural. Per this discussion, the three forms of currency in the Candy Box universe— candies, lollipops, and chocolate bars— must be in its plural form. Whenever such currency is linked, it should be displayed as lollipops, as opposed to lollipops. Redirects should only be used when plausible. People finding information on the wiki commonly refer to, enemies for example, as their abbreviation. As such, a project for redirects is essential. Only where a redirect is plausible should it exist. For example, GOB redirects to Goblin; WPY redirects to Wood poney. Other redirects are also welcome when necessary. Particularly swords, as per the format stated above, have lowercase names, and a redirect should be supplied otherwise. For example, Wooden Sword redirects to Wooden sword. Grammar, Spelling Bad Grammar and Spelling makes it difficult for the reader not get the facts. This is not Candy Box forums, do not slack off and use internet slang like "OMG lik I don care." for example. If you are bad at grammar and spelling, you should use a word processor's spell check, use the spell checker on browsers such as Firefox 2, or have someone revise it for you. If you can't get someone nearby, mark the article for cleanup so another editor can find and fix it. Since Candy Box is designated in British English, per the creator, the spelling should adhere to Biritsh spelling when needed. Content itself should adhere to American English, per majority of local staff. Naturally your blogs, user pages, talk pages, and forum post etc... are free from this policy. Bias and Opinions Remember that is designed as a encyclopedia, and should have the highest possible writing style. is not an opinion website, nor is it designed to spread bias. is meant to show both point of views. Avoid personal opinions in your articles and keep them to yourself. If you suspect bias is unavoidable on an issue, show both sides of the argument in your article. Opinions and critiques should be taken to either a blog post or in said article's comments. Formatting Lack of formatting might require the article to be Wikified. If the article is plain without any formatting, the article will not stand out and will perhaps be deleted. General Standards Bias, Point of View Problem, Disputes Articles on should always be neutral. Sometimes there might be controversial topics or events that the source may be biased. '''Please show two points of view, meaning don't be a hypocrite. Show the reader all sides to make it neutral.' Ways to stay Neutral # Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. # Support your article with actual facts. # Use a reliable source. Ways to detect Bias There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how. # The article only provides one point of view. # Facts come from the source may be biased. # Is the article lack diversity? # Do the facts in the article have to deal with the article? Cleaning up Bias Cleaning up Bias may be difficult, but it can be done. # Gather facts from other perspectives or another points of view. # Make sure your sources are not biased. # Support your facts with valid sources. # Never use user comments. # Make sure your facts deal with the article Frequent Edit Articles To prevent the overload of the Recent Changes page we do not allow articles which must be edited constantly to update information. This would be a section that may list certain users relevant to an article, or marketplace values that would need to be updated repeatedly. Large Scale Similarity articles We do not allow articles such as theories about events on . If we allowed someone to add a article on their theory then we would have to allow the same for any other theory. This would overload our main namespace and ruin the organization and fact of the Wiki. Thus we do not allow articles of that type. But we may allow links to threads about theories to be pasted into a Theories section of an article on a upcoming event. Category:Policy